sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/Jason the Cheetah- RTH Reviews
AboutEdit Jason is a young cheetah who is a rookie in a spy organisation, LSS (Lestland Secret Service). He has a bit of a rivalry with Samantha tha Hedgehog because they are after the same enemy. Jason still class Samantha as a friend and ally, he teams up with Samantha when ever trouble is around. He first appeared in the story of Samantha the Hedgehog 3, along with Sasha the Crow. Nothing wrong with this in my opinon... Primary informationEdit Jason has no known second name so he's known as "Jason the Cheetah". Jason was orphaned at an early age but was taken in by a cow named Molly. Jason is on the good side of justice, he wanted to join LSS because he can "fight enemies with style", using high-tech gadgets and fighting moves. Jason can run up to 194mph. Jason is 110cm (3'7.3") tall and weighs 36kg. I love the quotes on "Fight enemies with style"... He reminds me a bit of Batman, since he uses Gadgets with his fighting, but I don't care. Im glad that he doesn't run at, like, 900058340896902 mph... No problems... yet. Early lifeEdit Jason was born in Stonebraun of Lestland. Shortly after he was born, his parents abandoned him on a stranger's doorstep because they felt like they've had a change of heart. He was left on a doorstep of a house that belonged to Molly the Cow. She took him in and raised her as her own child. One day at home, Jason was watching TV at home, watching a film called "Spy Cadet" which is a spy film aimed at young children. He was so facinated by the film, he always pretended to be a spy when he would play outside. He then dreamed to become a spy. In 1996, he signed up for an apprenticeship in a spy organisation, Lestland Secret Service. He failed on his first try because he failed the fighting portion of the test but he tried again the following year and passed after learning from his previous mistakes. Jason was assignated to the field section of the organisation. He became Tyson the Falcon's apprentice to learn about being a spy. Jason's first task ever was in 1997 to capture Darren and bring him into custody of LSS for questioning and psychiatric tests to understand his criminal ways. Jason was just about to capture Darren when Samantha got in the way to make sure she was the one to take him down. Jason tried to catch up with Darren but he sent Sasha to slow Samantha and Jason down. He defeated Sasha but Samantha beat Darren and he then made a get-away, causing Jason to fail his first ever spy mission. Jason then made sure he avoided tasks involving Darren to avoid Samantha. Okay, that is CRUEL that his parents would just leave them because they said "Eh, I don't want a kid now.". I like this bio, it's common, but also uncommon... I can't say much I don't like and can't complain much about it. The only thing I don't like is that Samantha interrupted them, it seems like a cheap ending to an otherwise great bio. Rivalry with SamanthaEdit http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Samantha_and_Jason_argue_request.jpg Sam and Jason arguing. From the moment they met, Jason and Samantha has always tried to be the better person in whatever they are fighting about. Jason wants to defeat Darren before Samantha does so he can get promoted and impress Tyson. With all of his efforts, the only thing he can beat Samantha in is racing. They have worked together without squabbling such as when the Gold Stars came to Samantha for help and needed her friends to help out. Jason was warned by Tyson to not squabble during an important mission which may result in the end of the world. Another time they worked together was when they formed Team Lestland to foil one of Darren plans in 2007. Ever since 2003, they become closer as friends but still like to have friendly compititions to have fun and to test each other on who's better at what. The one thing I have to complain is that Samantha looks like Amy Rose with different clothes. That's just how I see it though. So, If I read it right, Jason ignored Tyson and could have ended the world... activate the "Main character ignores the protaganist" cliche. Jason's parentsEdit Jason's biological parents are not known because they placed baby Jason on a doorstep and left without saying anything, except that the baby's name is Jason on a little note. Molly the Cow is his adopted mother and Molly's son, Tubbs is his adopted brother. Jason doesn't want to meet his parents if they felt the need to abandon him on a stranger's doorstep. He doesn't know why he was left behind but he doesn't want to know in case the answer hurts him. No complaints about this.... Spies and Bad GuysEdit http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jasonabg.jpg Cover art Along with Tyson and Sasha, Jason was teleported to another world by mistake. The three had to team up to find a way back home. He didn't want to team up with Sasha but Tyson convinced her to call a temparory truse so they can all focus on getting home. They go through a land that's being consumed by industry and pollution, magic is scarse so they need find what ever they can to get home. Jason uses this as an oppitunity to impress his boss for a chance of a promotion (though he always tries to find a way to impress Tyson but he thinks this would do the trick). (unfinished) The only complaint is that it's what he usually wants to do, impress his boss. Something different would have been nice... ''Overall 'This is actually a really good character, I didn't expect it to be this good. Although there are a few things I don't like, this is overall a good character.' 'FINAL VERDICT' '8/10''' Category:Blog posts